Return of the Lost Son
by alf XXIII
Summary: This is my own version of The Thousand-Year Blood War arc. I'm beginning shortly after the attack of Quincies. Main charackter is my OC, but I planed some chapters from Ichigo POW as well. (Also Tōshirō , Renji, Rukia etc.). Main charakter is same age as Kyōraku and Ukitake (They know each other from academy). English is not my native language. Rated M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and ****English is not my native language, so if you find any error tell me I try to corrected next time :)**

Some facts about two my OCs important for my story:

**Name **Hokori Sokuke

**Hair **Copper, short

**Eyes **black

**Race **Soul

**Birthday **January 3rd

**Gender **Male

**Height **186 cm (6'2")

**Weight **80 kg (176 lbs.)

**Professional Status **

**Affiliation **Gotei 13, Soul Society

**Profession **Shinigami

**Position **Captain of the 4th Division

**Previous Position **Captain of the 10th Division, Hokori´s fencing school

**Zanpakutō **

**Shikai **Hagane

**Bankai **Hagane no ikari

* * *

**Name **Hitomi

**Hair **black, long

**Eyes **copper

**Race **Soul

**Birthday **Octomber 11th

**Gender **Female

**Height **164 cm (5'4½")

**Weight **48 kg (106 lbs.)

**Professional Status **

**Affiliation **4th Division, Hokori´s fencing school

**Profession a**pprentice

**Zanpakutō **

**Shikai **None (yet :))

**Bankai **none


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and English is not my native language, so if you find any error tell me I try to corrected next time :)**

**AN:**_ Character´s __thoughts__._

Hitomi knocked on the door of her Sensei´s room.

„Come in." There was Sensei firm voice. Hitomi thus opened the door and entered. Sensei was sitting at his desk reading something. Hitomi slightly bowed.

"You have a visit sensei. It is a two ... "Hitomi began, but was interrupted.

„I know. Tell them that I will arrive in a moment. Meanwhile, you can offer them a tea for example." He said, not even looking up from his book. Hitomi went back to the drawing room.

"Sensei says to you, that he would arrive soon. Want some tea in the meantime? "Hitomi asked, trying to sound as warmly as she can, even then she felt uneasy in the presence of both men.

"God sake, no." Said the black-haired stranger instantly.

„I'd like to put the some tea." White-haired stranger smiled at Hitomi.

"You're risking Ukitake. If it would be according Hokoriho standards it will be undrinkable. " Dark-haired turned to the white-haired.

"I think your fears are exaggerated Shunsui. I am sure that the girl here is well aware that Hokori´s tea is just for him, the tea for us ordinary mortals should be exercised differently. What's your name girl? "

"Hitomi." She said with downcast eyes and then disappeared in the doorway of which the Kyōraku Ukitake assumed that leads into the kitchen.

"I admit that I did not expect this." Kyōraku started.

" I would have expected that he establish a fencing school, but that he'd find such a lovely replacement for Makoto, I would not say to Hokori."

"I do not think that between Hitomi and Sokukem is relationship what you mean." Said Ukitake.

"Have you noticed that when you asked for her name she said Hitomi? Is it her first or last name? " Kyōraku asked.

"I think it's her label. Hitomi is means pupil after all. " Ukitake thought.

„But she apparently lives here with him, she can´t be only his apprentice Man can not live under the same roof with such a beautiful girl, just like that. Something is between them, I'm sure." Kyōraku didn´t abandon his theory. Ukitake just sighed loudly, because he realized that he can´t convince his friend about the contrary. Shortly after that Hitomi brought Ukitake his tea.

"It's great thanks." Ukitake smiled at Hitomi, when he finally took a sip from his cup. "You made a mistake Shunsui, you should give it too. God knows how long we will sit here." In response to the second door opened and there was Hokori.

„Jūshirō, Shunsui! My old friends finaly decided to visit me. How long is it? Hundred years?" Hokori smirked.

„Time obviously didn´t affect your sense of humor Sokuke." Kyōraku answered.

„Ok, time to take this seriously. Why you are here? " Hokori asked.

„It´s time for you to return and rejoin Gotei." Kyōraku stated.

„I can´t return to the Seireitei. Central banished me."

„Yea, but that happened after you already left Seireitei and Gotei because of Makoto´s death."

„And that sentence has been canceled." Ukitake added.

„Why would they do that?" Hokori asked again.

„I told them that I need you and they really wanted to see the famous Yamamoto´s son in action." Kyōraku smirked.

„I was not his son and you know that."

„How accurate is your informations about what happend?" Ukitake asked.

„I still have some friends in squad 10 so I know pretty well what happend during Quincy´s attack."

„Do you know about Zero division and Unahana?" Kyōraku asked.

„I heard about intervention of zeros, but that's all. What happend with Unohana?"

„What do you know about current kenpachi?"

„Do you mean if I know that it was him who stabbed her all those years ago? Yeah, she mentioned it when I met her." Hokori wanted to continue, but he was interrupted by Kyōraku.

„You spoke with Unahana? When?"

„It will be like ten years or so. I met her accidentaly on market in Rukon 2. She tried to apologized to me for Mokoto death and during the conversation she mention that the boy who stabbed her is now Kenpachi. So what happend to Unohana?"

I ordered them to train with each other to unlock Kenpachi´s true power and she died as a result of this training." Hokori noticed sadness in Kyōraku´s voice, which even increased his surprise.

„What? Didn´t you realise, that one of them have to die?"

„Of course I knew, that one of them had to die." Kyōraku´s voice was now full of anger. „But Zaraki´s true power is far beyond ours and against this enemy I need someone with such a brutal force. We came here for same reason. "

„You want me because of my brutal force?"

„No. I need you because thanks your knowledge and experience you don´t need bankai to defeat even stronger oponent. So, will you come back?".

„I have three conditions. First, Hitomi goes with me, she has nothing besides this dojo and her training isn't complete yet. Second, you let me work few days before you introduce me to others captains. It will be fun. " Hokori smirked, but then his face became serious. „And the most importantly, third, you let me have my revenge. I want Yhwatch."

„Agreed." That was everything what Kyōraku said. „I´m giving you three days before next captain meeting. We see you there. Have a nice day Sokuke." Kyōraku and Ukitake stood up, bow a little and left. Hokori stay sitting for a while.

„It´s looks like we moving." He try to smiled on Hitomi, but it was a sad smile. „You'll love it there. Seireitei is very nice place."

„If you say so, sensei."

„There is no reason to be frightened. I will protect you."

„I fear for your soul sensei. I fear you loose it because of revenge as you lost it because of sadness. I´ll packed my stuff. I can go then you say." Hitomi stood up and left. Hokori was left alone.

_She woried about my soul. Last one who was worried about soul was Makoto, may be I should… No, I have to end this war, revenge Yamamoto and only then I can start thinking about these things. _

Hokori stood up. _Time to move. This was quite interesting day._ Hokori leave to packed his stuff and prepared himself to move back to Seireitei.


End file.
